The Daughter of Calypso
by The Forgotten Flower
Summary: Tia Dalma found an infant on the brink of death and raised her as her own child. Now eleven yeas old she longs to leave the swamp she has always known in search of what she has always wanted. Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! NewYorkieLuv13 here. I wasn't really happy with how the first few chapters turned out so I decided to do a re-write! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but if I did Norrington would have lived!**

* * *

><p>The warm, musty air of the swamp and the eerie sounds of its inhabitants added to its haunting aura. A few longboats floated down the swamp. Unknown to the people inside of the boats their arrival had attracted a follower. They were to focused on the swamp in front of them to notice the gentle swells a tail was making behind them. But this wasn't any tail, it was the tail of a young mermaid named Samaiya. This is her story.<p>

* * *

><p>A bittersweet melody played from a small music box. Humming along with the tune was a woman kneeling in the dirt. She scooped up the dirt and placed in a large jar. She closed the music box once she was done and started to walk home.<p>

She reached the riverbank that was at least five feet above the water. The woman climbed down and started to wade across but stopped when she heard someone running and the wail of a baby crying.

Another woman, a servant because of the way she was dressed, ran to the riverbank and dropped to her knees. In her arms was a small bundle, probably the baby from the crying. The servant was whispering to the baby, trying to calm her down.

The first woman waded to the riverbank to hear the servant better.

"I'm so sorry little one. " the servant said. "I know you want your mom but she died when you were born. You poor child, the doctor says you wont live much longer. Oh your poor father, losing his beloved wife and newborn daughter in one night. Your father loved your mother very much, that's why he was so distraught when she passed. He wouldn't even look at you; he just wanted you out of his sight. He had me bring you here and leave you."

The servant had started to cry while she was talking and took a moment to wipe her eyes.

"You know what? There has always been a rumor going around that your mother's mother was a mermaid. That makes you one-fourth mermaid. Funny, mermaids are supposed to be fast healers but you are already getting cold."

The servant placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and set her on the ground. The servant cast the baby one last solemn look then disappeared through the fog.

The first woman climbed up the bank and picked up the baby. The little thing was shivering and snow white.

"Oh you're a tiny little thing aren't ya?" She said

"No living creature, big or small, should be treated this way. You know we have something in common, we were both deserted by men who should love us."

The baby giggled at that.

The woman mumbled something and the color returned to the baby and it stopped shivering.

"You're a cute little baby girl aren't ya?" The woman looked deep in thought for a moment.

" Since I don't know your name I'll give you a new one. How about Samaiya? Do you like that name? She looked down at the baby to see her giggling and reaching for the older woman's hair.

"Samaiya it is. My name is Tia Dalma and I'm your new mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a review and I'll give you a virtual hug! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PotC but I wish I did!**

* * *

><p>I sat on the porch of the hut Mother and I shared, with my legs folded comfortably underneath me. Normally I rush through breakfast and barley even say "good morning" to Mother before diving headfirst into my beloved river but something stopped me from doing so.<p>

I just sat there, staring at my reflection in the murky water. My long, curly brown hair was messy from sleeping and the feathers and shell Mother had woven in for me were tangled into my real hair. Mother always talked about how lovely my eyes were. They were both a nice green color but my right eye had a blue tint to it which Mother said reminded her of the sea and my left eye was more of an emerald color.

I looked down at my favorite nightgown. It used to by a really light green but after years of use it now had a brown tint to it and has tears in random places. I looked much younger than eleven. My pale skin looked even paler in my reflection. I once asked mother if I was an albino like our pet snake but she just said it was because of my unusual heritage.

You see Mother didn't give birth to me, another woman did. I never knew her; Mother said she passed away when I was really little. Mother says that my birth mother's mother was a mermaid, which would explain my tail. If I get waist deep in water with out focusing on my legs, they fuse together; get covered in reddish-gold scales, and I have a mermaid tail.

I finally got fed up just sitting there and staring at myself, so dove into the warm water. With a strong flap of my tail I was off. Most people wouldn't even bee able to see let alone breath in this water but being one-fourth mermaid has its advantages. I could see every stone, twig, and fish in this river and could breath under water thanks to the gills on the side of my neck. The gills only appear when I have a tail and I can only stay under for about an hour before needing to surface for a while.

After swimming aimlessly for the better part of an hour, I noticed something floating upriver from me. _Somethings _is more like it. There were at least two maybe three… Oh what were they called? Boots? Bats? _Boats, _They were boats! Mother did not say she was expecting anyone. Why were they here?

My curiosity got the better of me, again_,_ so I swam to the boats. I counted about eight men in the boats. I started to circle the last boat thinking I could figure out why they were here. I got close enough to the surface to hear if they were saying anything, but not close enough to be spotted easily.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" I heard a rather young voice say. He couldn't be older than twenty!

"Well, if you believe such things", another, older voce started, "There's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones." I gasped at the name. Mother always told me stories about him, telling me he could only come ashore once every ten years. She said that he next chance to come ashore was in three years and I could meet him then. Mother says that he is my father and will love to meet me. This didn't sound anything like a man who would have a beast at his command.

"A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off," The older voice continued," And drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken."

A shiver ran down my spine.

"They say the stench of its breath is like… Imagine, the last thing you know on god's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." I looked down at my arms to see they were covered in goose bumps. I could see why this Jack fellow was afraid.

"And the key will spare him that? Asked the younger voice. What key I wondered?

"Well that's the very question Jack wants answered," said the older voice," Bad enough even to go visit… _her." _

"Her?" questioned the younger voice.

"Aye" Was all the older voice said.

I started to have trouble breathing. Knowing I couldn't stay under much longer, I swam far away enough from the boats to surface. I started to head back home after that.

I surfaced just in front of the ladder that leads to the hut. It was raised to avoid the river's yearly flooding. I admit it looked quite rundown but it was my home. I pulled my soaking wet self out of the water, trying not to think about the terrible Kraken. I was also wondering about who this mysterious Jack was.

I was about to tell mother about the men in the boats until I realized I was still in my wet nightgown. Mother doesn't like it when I stay in my nightgown after swimming because she fears I might catch a cold. I dashed to my room to change into one of my dresses before mother saw me.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a review and I'll give you virtual ice cream! :)<strong>

**Later Taters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to write two speeches, three compositions in French, two essays and study for two tests. High School sucks . So here is the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC only Samaiya**

* * *

><p>It was evening now and the boats had not yet arrived. I was beginning to wonder if they had gotten lost or they were going to see someone else.<p>

Mother and I had just finished our dinner and I was feeding my beloved albino snake Teo who was resting on his usual post in the corner. I had decided against telling mother about the men in the boats because I did not want mother to get her hopes up. We hardly got any visitors her and those who came usually wanted something petty from Mother like a beauty or love charm. The men in the boats did not sound like what they wanted was petty but I was still unsure.

Mother had recently gone on a venture to some island whose name I cannot remember. It was the first time she left me alone since she found me. It was scary to be here alone in the middle of the night because every little noise I heard reminded me of some of the stories mother would tell in order to scare any unwanted guests who had come. I was her for almost a week until mother came home with a rather decomposed find. I still shudder at the memory. The body's eyes were rotted down to what resembled some kind of jelly with dead flies stuck inside. The skin was mostly eaten away but what was left was a sickly grey color. Other than a stains and what appeared to be a bullet hole, his clothing was in good condition. He wore a large black hat with a rather large white feather plume and a few gold rings on his fingers.

Mother had told me the man's name was Hector Barbossa and he was once the captain of the Black Pearl. He was also one of the nine pirate lords. I was confused at why Mother would try to help a pirate lord, because of her immense hatred towards the Brethren Court, until she told me she needed all the pirate lords to release her from her hated human form.

Bringing the Captain back from the dead was a tedious task. It took several days for him to look human again and even more days for him to have a pulse. He was resting now and probably would wake up for another day or so. Death can take a lot out of someone. Teo's forked tongue slipping over my fingers brought me out of my aimless thoughts. I patted his scaly head before moving to sit next to Mother who was working on something at the table. I rested my head on my arms and yawned. It was close to my bedtime and Mother was most likely going to send me to be soon. My eyelids were getting heavier as Mother wove her nimble fingers through my hair, somehow evading my many knots. I was almost asleep when I heard the door creak open. My head quickly shot up and I saw a man standing there. He was most likely a sailor since he looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks and guess he was pirate due to his clothing and dreadlocks. His long dreadlocks were pulled back with a red bandana with some sort of charm hanging in front of it. He wore a simple white shirt and dark vest, trousers and boots. One of his hands was crudely wrapped with what appeared to be a rag of some sort. He moved a little strangely , more fluently than the others who had visited Mother.

"I always knew the wind would blow ye back to me one day, Jack Sparrow." Mother said. I could tell she was smiling when she said his name.

"Tia Dalma" Jack exclaimed raising his arms up.

Maybe this was the Jack the men in the boats were talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, reviews means a virtual guitar!<strong>


End file.
